Rinka Celestine
Rinka Celestine is a character that plays a minor role in the 07-Ghost anime series. She is Mikage's younger sister, and, unbeknownst to her, was used to blackmail Mikage into hunting Teito. In the anime, she was seen briefly in photos and illusions/flashbacks. In the manga, she first appears in chapter 75 with one of her brothers, Kohaku. Appearance Physical appearance In the anime, Rinka resembles Mikage in appearance, having the same facial features. She has a round face with fair skin and a small mouth and nose. She has large eyes, what colour they are is unknown but they a possibly gold like her brother's, and has the same blonde hair colour as her brother. Her hair is long enough to reach her mid-back and worn in pigtails, with a full fringe with two longer bangs at each side of her face. She was twice described as being cute. In the manga, she does not wear two pigtails, but let her hair loose behind her back. Her bangs are short, just reaching her eyebrows. She also wears a band or a tiara on her head. She is about a head shorter than Kohaku, Mikage's younger brother. (manga chapter 75) She, Kohaku, Kokuyou, and Mikage all have the same gold color eyes, and her hair is pink. (vol13 Contents page) Clothing In the anime, she is first seen wearing a plain red dress, with a white apron tied round her waist with a large bow at the back and a white shawl around her shoulders. In the manga, she is first seen in black, probably because the Oak Family is mourning Wakaba Oak's death. Her dress is laced and has a big ribbon tied behind her back. On her white scarf, there is a symbol of the church (probably because the Oak Family is a God House). Personality She appeared to have been a happy girl before her brother's death, as she was seen smiling in the photo with her brother, but she was later seen in a flashback/illusion crying. When seen she appears to have been friendly and polite, as she was shown laughing when waiting to see her brother. Relationships With her family [[Mikage|'Mikage:']] She obviously loved Mikage as she was shown to be very upset when he died. In the photo Mikage had of them, she was smiling and clutching him tightly. With others [[Teito Klein|'Teito:']] In an illusion in the anime, Rinka seemed to be furious at Teito, seemingly blaming Teito for her brother's death as Mikage would not have died if Teito had not attacked a higher-up and escaped, so she wished that Teito had died instead of Mikage. However, it is likely that this was just an illusion to make Teito give in to emotional blackmail. In the manga, she does not know the true nature of Mikage's death (it was reported that he died in a Hawkzile accident and his body was never recovered) and thinks well of Teito, saying he is a good person and has clear eyes. It is also implied in the manga that she may have a slight crush on Teito. History Rinka is the youngest of three siblings in her family, as well as the only daughter of the family. She appears to come from an average family native to Barsburg. Shuri Oak comments that at least one of her parents works for the wealthy Oak family, and Mikage himself says that he is from a family of stewards (manga chapter 7). In the anime, Karein, her father, appears to be a soldier or has fought in the Raggs War at one point, as Mikage remembers his father being pleased and saying: "we won" after Raggs's defeat. But in the manga, his father wears the clothes typical of a butler, an it appears that he is a retired butler (manga chapter 75). Rinka's second eldest brother, Mikage, was killed soon after graduating from the Barsburg Military Academy, after assisting in Teito's escape. Appearances Anime Manga Manga Synopsis Rinka is first shown in a photograph when Mikage is being interrogated by Ayanami about his involvement with Teito's escape. Ayanami implies to Mikage that he will kill his sister if Mikage does not reveal the whereabouts of Teito, however she is later seen laughing while waiting to see her brother, having been treated with cakes instead. Even though Mikage chose Teito over his sister, she is later shown unharmed in an illusion that Teito sees, in which she cries after her brother's death and blames Teito for his death as Mikage got involved in Teito's trouble, and wishes that Teito was the one who had died instead. Trivia *Many fans mistakenly believed that the Girl Kor is Mikage's sister, only Mikage's sister has blonde hair, and Mikage refers to the girl Kor as "that girl" and not "my sister". *In Japanese, phosphorous light is pronounced as "rinka". Apatite is pronounced as "rinka seki" (seki means stone). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Alive